Believe Me I'm Lying
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: I know what it's like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you try to fit in but you can't. How you hurt yourself on the outside to kill the things on the inside. Will Clare ever be able to escape herself?


Hey guys! Um, I know this is kind of random update, but i did this a week ago after reading a secret on six billion , so this story is dedicated to that secret. I love you guys, I hope you love this, please enjoy the first chapter of Believe Me I'm Lying...

A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader- **lizzzxx0**

**Warnings**: Might make you cry ;(

* * *

><p><strong><span>BELIEVE ME I'M LYING<span>**

_"If you hold me I won't shake, if you drop me i won't brake, if you need me i will hurry, if you don't phone me i will worry, if you hurt me i will cry, if u leave me i will die..."_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I watch as she walks from class to class with her head down.

She walks with her head hung so low, I can't even get a glance at her eyes.

_Those mesmerizing blue eyes_

I stare at her, glare at her, glance at her and then back at the window that she sits by everyday at lunch, alone.

People trash on her, people throw paper at her when she doesn't say a word to them, and they even have the nerve to call her ugly.

_She's beautiful_

Everyone thinks she begs for attention, and that she gets what she really wants by wearing different clothing than the rest of us. But, unlike everyone else in this fucking school who judges every book by its cover,_I don't_.

Her clothes, the way she acts, the way she walks, the way she talks, the way she thinks, the way she never smiles doesn't change the way I think about her.

_I'm in love with her_

She makes my heart skip a beat when she looks at me for a split second just to roll her eyes. She treats me like the rest of people in this school treat her, like trash. She feels I'm just like the rest. But, I'm not.

_I'd do anything to prove it to her_

My friends tell me I'm crazy, well you know what, maybe I'm fucking insane!

_I love her so much it's starting to hurt_

My parents tell me she's the girl you cross the street when you see her walking towards your way. Well, what if I don't want to? What if the next time she turns the corner, I walk by her side?

_Will it bother you if I do what _**_I _**_want to do for once?_

I'm sorry if I make you mad but, I don't give a fuck. Making this girl happy, might save her life.

_She cuts, I can tell_

I take a seat next to her in Biology and she places her hand inside the desk. She picks at her scars as tears fall from her eyes. Whenever someone brings up the topic of depression or some ignorant kid makes fun of those who suffer from it, tears escape those beautiful blue eyes. Surprisingly, no one says a word. Everyone ignores her, as if she isn't even in the room. Too bad I know she's right beside me.

_I want to hug her, embrace her, tell her how much she means to me_

When I open my mouth to whisper and ask her if she is okay, she shakes her head at me and says, "Don't waste your time." Before I could tell her she would never waste my time, she stood up and gripped her book in her tiny hand.

_She hasn't showed up to class since then_

I wait by her locker, wishing that she would walk by to just put me at ease. But, she doesn't.

My knees shake every day when I walk up those school steps and notice...she isn't leaning on her locker, reading a book, like she usually does. I gulp, take a deep breath, and wish I was in a different place, a place where she would be there.

_But, she isn't_

After one whole week of not seeing her, I cry myself to sleep. I feel horrible for not chasing after her when she told me not to waste her time. How stupid could I be?

_It was a cry for help_

When I walk into my Biology class, first period on Monday morning, she is sitting in her seat and twiddling her thumbs. I smile at her, trying to ease the tension. She just stares at me. Her eyes speak more than her words ever will. Her emotionless face nearly brings me to tears. I don't say a word to her, until she gets up at the end of class and I see a tiny pool of blood in her seat.

She turns back to glance at me with panic written all over her face and she whispers, "Don't tell anyone."

_I keep her secret_.

I try to persuade myself to think that the blood was menstrual blood, but I know it wasn't. She knew it wasn't.

**We knew it wasn't.**

Someone is hurting her. Someone is taking advantage of her innocence.

I watch her as she makes her way out of the school. I peek my head out of the doors and watch her to make sure she is okay. She sat down at one of the tables outside and when she placed her headphones in her ears to block out the nasty remarks that people yelled at her, she cried.

No one saw her tears like I did.

They were like gashes in her heart. No matter how many times she would say she didn't care, she cared. No matter how many times she said that the teasing didn't bother her, it did. No matter how many times she denied her cutting, she cuts. She cared so much about every little thing that was said about and to her, that it had become an obsession.

_You're my obsession_

She got up from the table and I took a chance, I followed her.

She noticed someone was following her, she noticed someone cared.

When she turned back, she took out one of her headphones and I can hear the music blasting from our ten foot distance between each other.

I nodded and asked, "Are you okay?"

She hesitated before walking slowly towards me. When she reached me she whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore."

I wrapped my arms around her and…she cried. She let every single feeling out. Anger, depression, tiredness. She was tired of everything. Even though she didn't hug me back, I knew it was relief for her. It was a sign of relief to hug someone who cared, breathe someone's air that wanted to be shared, and to be around a person who healed her broken heart.

_She loved me too_

Her name was Clare, and I saved her life.

* * *

><p><strong>um, reviews? <strong>

Maybe I'll continue it...or maybe I won't, depends if I get inspired by your reviews to continue. And, of course only if you want me to.

So, if you want another chapter, review!

If you don't want more, than I guess this will probably be it.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
